Secrets
by xXStarryKitsuneXx
Summary: There's a little secret going around Konoha, and the lazy cloudwatcher is determined to know it. *InoShika*


Hey everyone! This fanfiction is dedicated to all the ShikaIno fans, and I honestly really love the pairing too. I know it's short, but it was all I could squeeze out sice I have an extremely bad case of writer's block. I hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas or requests, feel free to message me.

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't. All rights go to the rightful owner.

~Secrets~

Shikamaru jumped from building to building, never keeping his eyes off of his target. Sakura. She was the secret holder. Even if it was bothersome, he had to know this "life-changing secret" everyone was talking about. She turned the corner, and he covered his presence and trailed behind her. He was waiting for her to find someone to chat with, so they would hopefully discuss it, and he could "accidentally overhear." Not that he was into gossip or anything, but it began to nag him and overwhelm his thoughts wheneverbhe went to watch the clouds. Which was a lot. As long as everything went as he calculated, there would be no hitch and by the end of the day, he would be stress free. "Shikamaru!"

Why did he have to jinx it? The loud mouthed, gossip queen Ino was running toward him. She caught up to him, smiling a mile a minute. She sure seemed very happy at the moment. "What's up Shikamru? I'm surprised your not cloud watching!" Sakura, who heard the commotion, was beginning to look for the source of the ruckus. Shikamaru panicked, his eyes darting from place to place looking for a hiding spot. "Is something wro-" Found it.

He covered Ino's mouth with his hand and grabbed her by the waist, dragging her behind an alley to the nearest wall out of Sakura's sight. The very surprised Yamanaka's cheeks became slightly pink, but since she was facing the other way her male teammate didn't see it. He turned her around and before he uncovered her mouth, he put his finger on his lips giving her the signal to be quiet. As soon as his hand was removed, she gave him the "explain right damn now" glare. He sighed and put his hand behind his head. "Well...i'm on a mission..." He decided that she didn't need to know what he was actually doing. Knowing her she would probably make fun of him or talk non-stop about how much he DIDN'T need to know.

"What kind of mission? And why is it in the leaf village?" It was just like her to be so nosy. "It's a surveillance mission and I would prefer not to tell you why." "Come on, Shika-kun, it's not like it's top secret!" She gave him the Ino puppy eyes, and he sweatdropped. When did she come up with such a method of getting him to talk? Troublesome woman. He leaned back against the wall, and sighed again. "Listen, Ino-" "Shikamaru! Is it really so secretive that you won't tell your teammate and best friend?" She really had a way of making him feel guilty. If he told her, she might think he was ill or something. "Shika please?" She was growing more concerned by the second. "Fine." If she laughed, he would practically die of embarrassment. He looked her in the eye, and nonchalantly began to speak.

"Sakura apperently knows some kind of "life changing secret," and it has really been itching me. So I was waiting for her to talk about it so I would know." At first a little smirk formed on her lips, then a full blown smile, and before he knew it she was laughing like a 12 year old girl with her first boyfriend. "Wh-What's so funny?" He blushed and stuttered, trying to defend himself.

"Y-You wanted to know that badly?" Ino couldn't contain her laughter and was cracking up. "Y-Yeah..." Shikamaru stuttered. "Then why didn't you ask me?" She smiled and wiped a tear from her sky blue eyes. "What?" "Sakura tells me everything! For a genius you sure do have your dumb moments!" He stood there, not sure what to say. The way he felt at the moment could've killed him. Ino shook her head back and forth, her blond hair swaying in the breeze. She glanced up at him, and took a step forward. "Do you really wanna know?" "Yeah." Ino tucked her hair back behind her ear and looked around the corner to make sure no one was watching.

The moves she was making were really affecting the Nara. He looked really nervous and had no idea what she was going to tell him. Once she knew the coast was clear, she turned back to him and grinned. "So...the secret that Sakura was keeping for me..." He tilted his head to the side and listened intently. "I told her who i've had a crush on since everyone was at the academy..." "Isn't it Sasuke? Didn't you already tell me that?" She shuffled her feet nervously and played with her thumbs, which were gestures that totally did not belong to the Yamanaka clan. It kind of reminded him of Hinata whenever she attempted to talk to Naruto. "It used to be Sasuke, but I realized I didn't like him anymore..." "So, who is it?"

He was afraid to ask, but he decided it was now or never. "Well...i've known him since we were young, I was put on a team with him, and he became my best friend. I don't know if life would be the same without him, and if he died or left, I know as a fact I would never be able to love again. He means the world to me. And that man...he's you, Shikamaru. I...I love you with all my heart." Shikamaru stood there speechless, but after I long moment of silence, he pulled Ino into his arms and pressed his forehead to hers. He looked into her eyes and whispered to her the four words she was waiting years for. "I love you too."


End file.
